


Mushy

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: FreeWood [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: Who knew Ryan and Gav could be so mushy?





	Mushy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackbaettillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackbaettillo/gifts).



> For Jack, who inspired me to write something other than Raywood for once. I hope you like it friend <3

After days, weeks, even months of trying to suppress it, Ryan Haywood finally admitted what everyone already knew- that he was in love with Gavin Free. They fell in love the way all couples do in those cliche movies- slowly, then all at once. Before both of them really knew it, they were madly in love and inseparable… and scared, Ryan especially. They both had loved and lost so many people, and despite surviving even the closest of calls the fear of losing one another was still strong. In the end, they decided they didn’t care; if they were going to die, it was going to be together.

It caused quite a bit of chaos in the penthouse the night they came out, several months after they first got together. Several bets were won and lost, and Michael ended up screaming at Gavin for not telling him earlier (“I’m your boi, Gav! How could you not tell me?!). It was obvious however; everything from the way his expression changed when the Golden Boy was in the room to the way he held himself around the Brit spoke of the love the most feared man in Los Santos had for the hacker. What was unexpected, however, was just how mushy they both turned when they finally put their relationship out there for everyone to see.

It started with the frequent kisses. Gavin and Ryan had already shared so many of them but they were secret, not spoken of. Now, the mercenary planted a kiss on Gav every time they saw each other. Passing one another in the hallways? Kiss. One of them had to leave the room? Kiss. It just was so casual and so touching the rest of the crew, despite being slightly weirded out about how soft Ryan actually was, couldn’t help but be happy for the two. 

Next was matching jewelry. Gavin brought home their first matching set (he swears he didn’t steal them, but who can trust that cheeky little smile?) of simple golden bands. Ryan wore his around his neck, letting it became his good luck charm; at every heist and job since he kissed it gently for good luck, promising to it that he’ll return alive. Gavin kept his on ring finger and despite the other assortment of golden jewelry he wore, that simple band somehow stood out from the rest. The second matching set- a pair of silver earrings, and just one another for Ryan- was brought home by Ryan. He presented them to Gavin shyly, mumbling about how he knew that gold was more Gavin’s style but he couldn’t help but think that the Brit would look so cute it these. Gavin cut off Ryan’s ramblings with a kiss and a smile, reassuring the brunette that they were perfect. They shone brightly amidst all the gold, and Ryan wore his simple silver ring earring with pride, even if it did look a little out of place on him.

The third noticeable thing was changing their passwords to each other’s name and their backgrounds to a picture of them. Ryan had the numerical equivalent of “Free”, with his background being a just woken up Gav with wicked bad bed hair (“Ryan! Rye love, change it I look awful!”). Gavin had the numerical equivalent of “Ryan” and his background was a picture of Ryan making a silly face in his heist outfit, face paint and all (“I’ll change mine if you change yours.”). Every time either of them unlocked their phone they couldn’t help but smile, being gently reminded of their lover. The Crew noticed this as well, shaking their heads at the two love birds. “Your phone is so easily hackable now, Gav,” Michael said one night after watching Gavin unlock his phone. “You should know better than to put Ryan’s name as your passcode.”

“Oh, shut it Michael boi. You’d do the same thing if you were me,” Gavin tittered, smiling at a text from Ryan. “Besides, I’d know immediately if someone tried to hack my phone. I’m the best hacker in the area, probably the States.”

“Yeah well, don’t come crying to me when your fucking phone is hacked into. Idiot.”

“Michael!”

The last thing the Crew noticed was the constant touching. Gavin would often be found in Ryan’s lap, curled up as Ryan would read or they played video games with the Crew. Even during heist meetings the Brit would be sprawled out in Rye’s lap, running his hands idly through the shoulder length hair Ryan refused to cut. Cuddles were a big thing too; the Crew would often find Gavin wrapped up in Ryan’s arms, sleeping soundly. Ryan would sometimes be asleep too, a small smile on his face as they slept. 

Ryan and Gavin loved each other, and they weren’t afraid to show it no matter how mushy they got.


End file.
